


(Fanvid) Canon Rock

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Anime Spock gives an impromptu concert on an ice planet during a crystal bubble storm…





	(Fanvid) Canon Rock

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That weird thing that's happening with Spock's middle finger is what we in the animation business call "a mistake."
> 
> This animation was created with the Miku Miku Dance program.   
> For full credits, visit my Youtube page.


End file.
